fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack On Titanfall
Attack on Titanfall is an anime where Eren Yeager and his brothers (Ed Edd and Eddy) must avenge the death of their father Jesus which was cause by the hands of a Titan. Episodes Episode 1: The Death Of Jesus Jesus is killed by a Titan Episode 2: Revenge Eren and his brothers Edd, Ed, And Eddy begin their journey to seek to avenge Jesus's death and bring him back to life by killing all the Titans Episode 3: Pokemon Our heroes meet Ash Ketchum. Eren had hot sex with Misty, May, and Dawn, while the Ed's scam professor oak out of all of his money Episode 4: Titan Spotted! Our heroes see a Titan Episode 5: Flashback (Part 1) Eren has a shocking flashback about his past Episode 6: Flashback (Part 2) Eren has a shocking flashback about his past Episode 7: Flashback (Part 3) Eren has a shocking flashback about his past Episode 8: Flashback (Part 4) Eren has a shocking flashback about his past Episode 9: Sonic's the Name and Defeating Titans is my Game! (Part 1) Our heroes meet Sonic. Amy Rose is killed by a Titan. Dr. Eggman teams up with Makarov from Call Of Duty to topple the United States. Episode 10: Sonic's the Name and Defeating Titans is my Game! (Part 2) Dr. Eggman and Makarov kidnap Joe Biden, but Sonic and our heroes rescue him. Episode 11: Glory Our heroes accidentally save an Indian prince and are worshipped as gods by the locals Episode 12: From Glory to Glory Holes Our heroes are arrested by the United Nations for impersonating Gods and tricking under developed people into giving them money. Our heroes suspect that a Titan may have alerted the United Nations. Nonetheless our heroes are sent to prison. Eren drops the soap and has gay sex. He ends up liking it. He goes to the bathroom and discovers what a glory hole is. Episode 13: Jailbreak! Our heroes escape prison Episode 14: John Cena Our heroes meet John Cena and he body slams a Titan. Episode 15: Quicksand Our heroes meet a sex counselor named Quicksand. He teaches them new moves. Episode 16: Quicksand's Betrayal Quicksand betrays our heroes and reproduces with a Titan. Episode 17: God is Angry God learns Quicksand had gay sex, so he sends the angel of Peter to slaughter Quicksand for being gay. Episode 18: Hogwarts The government learns that our heroes haven't gone to school, so they send them to Hogwarts. Episode 19: Magic Our heroes learn magic from Harry potter, Voldemort teams up with the Titans. Snape acts suspiciously and Dumbledore is accused of touching little boy's "wands" if you know what I mean. Episode 20: Chris Hansen goes to Hogwarts Chris Hansen investigates Hogwarts for any signs of pedophiles. Our heroes confront Snape, who reveals he is secretly gay. God becomes angry and has the angel Peter cut snape's penis off. Chris Hansen finds Peter with snape's penis and has him featured on "To Catch A Pedophile." Category:Anime Category:Anime Series Category:Cartoon Network